Crush
by Autumnsfalling
Summary: When Remus falls for one of his best friends, his fellow Marauders get suspicious and come up with a plan to find out whats on his mind. RL/OC. Songfic to Crush by David Archuleta Sorry I'm not good with summaries..the story is much better than it sounds


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song Crush is David Archuleta's not mine…..the only thing I really own is Ember….

This is like my first story that I feel is good enough to post online so please be nice and tell me what you think!!

Rain splattered against the already streaky windows of the dimly lit Transfiguration room. Remus looked at his watch for the tenth time in five minutes and sighed disappointedly as he found that there was still another thirty minutes left in the class. Upon seeing this, he let his head fall to his desk with a thud loud enough that James, who sat in front of him, broke out of his current state of drooling over his girlfriend Lily, (and breaking James out of that is a hard thing to do), anyway, this thud caused James to turn around and look at the maker of said noise. When James saw that he wasn't going to get an explanation from Remy himself, he turned to Remus' desk mate and shot an inquisitive look. She just shrugged and looked worriedly at the werewolf before tapping him on the shoulder. Upon feeling said tap, amber eyes snapped open and a shiver made its way down the sullen werewolf's back, but he did not make to move any time soon. Sighing, the girl removed her hand before leaning down to whisper in her companion's ear.

"Remy, are you ok?" The girl asked in hushed and worried tones. Sighing Remus sat up and after some thought nodded his head and looked at her.

"Yes, I-I'm fine, why do you ask?" He replied acting as though nothing had happened and picking up his quill to continue taking notes, only to find that he hadn't taken any at all.

"Well it's just that you've been looking at your watch every five minutes since class started, and you haven't taken any notes at all. Plus you seemed really tense lately, are you like sick or are you mad or something, you aren't mad at me are you?" The girl asked horrified at the thought of her Re—I mean Remy, being mad at her. Once this was said Remus got a worried look on his face and turned to the girl beside him.

"No, no, Em of course I'm not mad at you! I'm just a little tired that's all and really want this class to end. It's got nothing to do with you." He reassured her. Upon hearing this Ember or Em for short, looked relieved and released the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. About five minutes later things returned to how they had been before. At one point Remus looked up and saw James and Lily holding hands under their desk and sneaking glances at each other when ever they could. Upon seeing this Remus' heart ached. It was then that he chanced a look over at Ember. When he did he found her chewing on the tip of her quill, deep in thought, with a hint of excitement in her bright blue eyes. How he longed to hold her like James did to Lily. He turned back to look at the front of room, determined to concentrate, but he wasn't given the chance to try, cause as soon as he did, he became very aware of a hand waving in front of his face. He traced the hand back to its source to find that it was James, and that he was pointing to a very angry looking McGonagall in the front of the room.

"Mr. Lupin, I am shocked that you of all people are the one who is not paying attention in my class. Sadly I think that I must take five points from Gryffindor for your lack of participation, and seeing as you cannot concentrate in my class I would like to have a word with you before you leave this class." The professor said disappointedly before shaking her head and calling on a different student for the answer to her question. Remus was mortified, that was the first time that he had ever lost his house points without the help of his friends. He never felt as humiliated in his life as he looked around at some of the few faces that were gapping at him. So out of humiliation the mortified werewolf shrank in his seat blushing, a color only thought possible to be achieved by a Weasley, and stayed this way until the class finally ended. Once the class ended, the werewolf made his way, slowly, up to the front on the room were his teacher was waiting for him.

"Listen, Professor, I'm sorry, it's just I…" Remus started, but was cut short by McGonagall waving her hand.

"No need to apologize Mr. Lupin, it's not like this happens often with you. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok; you've seemed slightly distracted ever since Ms. Martin started to sit next to you. This seating is not a problem is it?" His professor asked with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Oh it's nothing professor, I've just been a little distracted and tired lately, it has nothing to do with Ember." Remus lied. He never did like lying to his professors, but he decided that confessing his undying love for one of his best friends to his Transfiguration professor would probably be a little awkward. So for the next five minutes that he was with said teacher he went against his morals and lied through his teeth and was finally rewarded with sweet, sweet freedom.

Once out of the classroom, Remus decided to skip dinner all together and go back to the common room to think before he was bombarded with questions by his ever curious friends. So he slowly began his trek up to the Gryffindor tower, where the brave at heart dwell. Surely, Remus thought to himself as he came upon the fat lady's portrait, that if he was truly brave at heart, then telling Em the truth wouldn't be so hard. Shaking his head he looked up to the Fat Lady and muttered the password. Once inside the common room he looked around to make sure that no one was also skipping dinner, and when he found no one was he settled himself down with a guitar. Yes, yes the Remus J. Lupin that we have all come to know and love, who we thought only cared about books and his friends, played guitar. He played quite well actually, and even sang a little, but no one knew that. He was so afraid to tell anyone in case they would think he was strange, therefore he barely got the chance to play. So whenever someone walked into the common room and happened upon Remus reading a book up side down, chances are that he was just playing and in the rush to hide his guitar he didn't get the chance to fix his book. But anyhow, back to the matter at hand. He sat down and looked at his guitar for a minute before he started to strum the chords to the newest song that he had written. He was just about to sing the first word when he heard someone outside the portrait and quickly stuffed his guitar under the chair he was sitting in, and grabbing the nearest book. He had just opened the book when the portrait hole swung open. He turned his head to see his fellow Marauder's coming in and watched as they plopped down on the couches around him.

"Hey Moony, why weren't you at dinner tonight?" James asked as he looped his arms around Lily's waist. Remus watched in a jealous hatred towards the happy couple. Of course he was happy for them they got everything they had ever wanted, and he would just have to wait for his turn, ~if I ever get a turn~ he thought to himself before answering James.

"Oh, I just wasn't hungry." He said looking into the fire. His friends shot worried glances at each other before Sirius stepped forward with a bag in his hand.

"Well hey mate, in case you get hungry we brought some of the chocolates that they had on the tables up for you." Sirius said offering the bag to his friend with a smirk, before stepping back next to Ember, who at this point looked a mixture of worried and slightly guilty.

"Thanks guys ….mmm these are really good!" Remus said, somewhat happily popping a chocolate into his mouth. By now the rest of the common room was almost completely filled, and Ember inspected it wearily. She felt bad for what Remus was about to endure, but couldn't stop those boys even if she wanted to, and she also was somewhat curious as to what was wrong with the boy that she secretly pined for. Everyone looked at each other nervously and in James and Sirius' case, very excitedly. All they had to do was ask and they would instantly have the answer they were all looking for. But no it couldn't just be a simple sentence, Sirius and James just had to make it so it came out in the form of….

"Hey Moony, what's been bugging you lately you seem really out of it and sad?" James asked due to the fact that he just couldn't wait any longer. Remus was about to lie to his friends again, but found that he couldn't and that he surprisingly felt the urge not only to tell them about his feelings for Ember but also about the song. He then realized what they had done but didn't get the chance to try and save himself because suddenly his guitar found its way to his hands, and he started to strum the beginning of the song. All his friends looked at each other shocked as he opened his mouth to sing, from atop his spot on the table in the middle of the common room.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

_ 'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

All the people in the common room gasped at the sound of Remus' voice that was now shakily singing his hearts innermost desires to ¼ of the student body. He took a deep breath before continuing and finally letting his eyes rest on Ember and letting them stay on her the rest of the song.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_ Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_ Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Remus was now singing strongly and to his fullest. Ember watched him in amazement and didn't drop his gaze once. It seemed insane to her to think that he might actually be singing about her. Apparently though, to James and Sirius it wasn't so impossible, and they pushed Ember forward a little so that she was standing only feet in front of Remus and it could be seen that he was singing to her and only her.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

As the song faded out the whole common room broke out into cheers and screams. Remus, though, didn't notice; all he saw was Ember, and the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. He quickly set down his guitar and hopped off the table before walking up to her and, in a moment of bravery, grabbed her hands and pulled her into his arms. Her breath caught in her throat as her body collided with his. It seemed to be hours before either of them spoke.

"Remus, I never knew you could sing like that….you were amazing!" Ember breathed, not knowing what else to say. Remus just smiled warmly at her before leaning in close to her ear and whispering…

"And it's all for you…that is, if you will do me the honor of being my girl." Remus stated before pulling away to look at her face. Upon seeing her shocked expression he, for a second, regretted saying what he did, but instantly forgot that thought as a smile spread across her face.

"Yes Remy, I would love to be your girl." She said happily before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips.

James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter all watched from the side as two of their best friends finally realized that they belonged together. Upon seeing the pair kiss the entire common broke out into a whole new mess of cheers and whistles. Remus just smiled into the kiss at this. _Maybe_, he thought to himself, _maybe there is happiness for me after all. _


End file.
